Shoyu
by Han-Koorime-Kitsune
Summary: Hiei x Kurama shounen-ai! Song fic to Sarah Mclachlan's 'Possession'. Ok, I suck at summaries, so... yeah...


HKK: Hi hi!! Here's my YYH fic!!

SnHO: -_-' Great, we're all doomed.

HKK: This one has Hiei x Kurama shounen-ai, so if you don't like it, please don't waste your time reading it…

SnHO: Better yet, just don't waste your time reading it at all…

HKK: :P You're mean!! Anyway, 'Rama-chan, will you do the disclaimer?  
Kurama: Alright. Han-Koorime Kitsune doesn't own anything that has to do with Yu Yu Hakusho, except the plot of this fic, which, there isn't much there anyway.

HKK: -_-' Right, anyway, on to the fic!!

__

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=blah=--=--=--=--=-- Dream Sequence

Shoyu

__

Listen as the wind blows

From across the great divide

Voices trapped in yearning

Memories trapped in time

Kurama sat at his desk, working on his homework, though not consciously; it was mechanical. A sigh left his lips as a cool wind played with his red locks, and green eyes closed in contentment. _Hiei, where are you…?_ He thought forlornly. The han-koorime hadn't been to Kurama's for 2 and a half weeks, and the kitsune very sorely missed him. _Of course,_ he thought, _I have to fall in love with my best friend; as he would say, 'baka kitsune'_. Listening to the gentle whistle of the wind through the tree branches that sat outside of his window, the fox berated himself. He _wanted_ to tell Hiei, but every time he convinced himself to speak, his voice would catch, trapped, because he was so afraid, so certain, that he'd be rejected. Suiichi knew that he had known Hiei when he was Youko Kurama, but he couldn't remember what their relationship had been. His suspicion, however, was that they were more than friends……

__

The night is my companion

And solitude my guide

Would I spend forever here

And not be satisfied

Hiei's eyes snapped open, and he almost fell out of the tree that he was in. Breath coming in sharp pants, the small hi-oni gripped the branch with white knuckles, earning him an unnoticed jab in the hand, dark blood trailing down his hand. _It…It was a nightmare…?_ Came the dazed thought as a lithe body shook like a leaf. Breath slowing, he began to recall the 'dream' against his wishes.

He had been wandering in the Makai, pretty well aimlessly. It was night, and all was dark and still. Then he saw a flash of silver, and felt a sharp pain in his head; and the scene went black. Then, the world slowly comes into some semblance of focus, a pain throbbing in the back of his mind, and he realized that he was laying on his back. Shifting slightly, he realized that he couldn't move his arms, or legs, for that matter. Panic rising in his throat, he stiffened as something soft ran down the skin of his chest, which he just now realized was bare……

__

And I would be the one

To hold you down

Kiss you so hard

I'll take your breath away

And after I'd wipe away the tears

Just close your eyes dear

Youko Kurama's face came into Hiei's line of vision, and he felt himself blanch. Then, strong, soft lips crushed to Hiei's own, and he wrenched his head to the side to get away from this brash demon. He had never been kissed before, and he didn't want it to happen now. A laugh sounded, deep from within the kitsune; he apparently was amused by the fear reflecting in the young demon's eyes. 

"Come now little forbidden one; none can resist me." Came the deep voice of the kitsune as the lips descended again, and a weight fell onto his body, which strained at bonds that sliced into his wrists they were so tight. Nails scratched down his pale flesh as the mouth kissed hard, taking the fire demon's breath away; making his lungs burn. He knew that this was bad, because this wasn't a dream, and it wasn't a nightmare; it was a memory. When he was around 480 yrs old, [1] he had been captured and raped by Youko Kurama repeatedly until he had been allowed to escape; around a month later……

__

Through this world I've stumbled

So many times betrayed

Trying to find a honest word

To find the truth enslaved

Kurama sighed and crawled into bed after changing into an oversized t-shirt and baggy red pants, deciding that Hiei wouldn't be coming tonight either. Rolling over and snuggling down into the deep green comforter and the cotton sheets, Suiichi Minamino's eyes slid shut, and the darkness that is called sleep overtook him……

__

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--

Holding a squirming creature down, a kiss was lavished forcefully on unwilling lips, drawing a laugh from Kurama's throat. He saw out of the body he was in that he laid on someone - a demon, most likely - that was shrouded in shadows from candlelight. Rubbing against the struggling form, he slid a hand down bare flesh, scraping sharp nails down the delicate skin, and coming to rub between a pair of legs that were suspended in what seemed to be a painful position. He heard the voice of Youko Kurama as he helplessly watched on, but couldn't make sense of the words… only could understand the word "forbidden", which made no sense to him. Then, a pain flooded into his mouth as his lip was bitten hard enough to draw blood, sharp little fangs piercing his skin. 

Oh you speak to me in riddles

And you speak to me in rhyme

My body aches to breathe your breath

Your words keep me alive

This apparently angered the youko, because a slap was issued to the what Kurama assumed was the face of the one underneath him, and the silver-haired demon's methods became more violent; biting, scratching, clawing, cutting…… anything to cause this one's voice to cry out in sheer pain… a voice that sounded *so* familiar, but couldn't be placed by our favorite youko-turned-human. Then, the youko raped this smaller demon, all the while saying things that Kurama only caught parts of, like "quiet now" and "little demon" and something about a whore…not an experience that the red-head was enjoying from Youko's eyes; apparently, this was one of Youko Kurama's memories. As he finished, the fox-demon licked the lone trail of liquid that coursed down a pale cheek and reached down, picking up something that looked like a black marble and marveling at it in the candlelight. And for once, Kurama could understand what was said,

"Poor little han-koorime. I told you that I get everything that I want, and I always want things that fascinate me. And you, Hiei, fascinate me…" And then, he looked down into watery, pain-clouded ruby-red eyes……

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-=-=--=--=

__

And I would be the one

To hold you down

Kiss you so hard

I'll take your breath away

And after I'd wipe away the tears

Just close your eyes dear

Water pricked the edges of the half-koorime's vision, and it was scrubbed angrily away; he wanted to go and see Kurama. Jumping from tree to tree, he wondered why he had this strange urge to go and see the fox, when it was inadvertently the kitsune's fault he was fighting the urge to go curl up somewhere and just cry, as he only had once in his 500+ years of existence. He had so desperately wanted revenge on the fox that he had come after the ningen Suiichi once he had tracked down what really happened to Youko Kurama. But, the fox was so _different_ in his ningen form; he didn't look, act, or even sound like the being he was reincarnated as. It was one reason why he wanted so for the Youko to be free again; he wished to extract his revenge from the actual culprit, not one whose body he was using (though in quite a different way than he had Hiei's). He couldn't bring himself to destroy that baka, beautiful kitsune reincarnate, no matter how much he loathed the creature within. _Wait…beautiful?! What am I thinking? I'm delirious; he's just my friend…right?_ No, he couldn't be. No one could want him, the forbidden child, for anything more than a fuck toy. He had no friends…

__

Into this night I wander

It's morning that I dread

Another day of knowing of

The path I fear to tread

Kurama sat bolt upright, panicking as shocked tears streamed down his face. _Youko Kurama…raped Hiei……?!_ was the only coherent thought that flew through his mind like a mantra as emotions overwhelmed him; shock, disgust, anger, sadness, self-loathing, disgust, beratement, pity, disgust, did I mention disgust? He was so dismayed by Youko Kurama - by himself - that he couldn't see straight; he felt sick. _How can he even bare to look at me? How can he even stand in the same room as me? Inari, what did I do? Damn self-sufficing Youko! How could you - I just… I think I'm going to be sick,_ Kurama thought as eh suppressed a gag. There was no way he could tell Hiei about his feelings; the han-koorime would either kill him, or worse, be afraid that history repeats itself and stay far, _far_ away. Curling into a tighter ball, another tear leaked down reddened cheeks, followed by many more. _I'm so sorry Hiei_… was all he thought before, as if on cue, a deep red flashed before his vision, signifying that a ki was close by, [2] and there was only one demon who held that specific color……

Rolling over, he started as he saw that Hiei was indeed sitting the window sill, removing his boots before falling to the carpet below soundlessly.

__

Oh into the sea of waking dreams

I follow without pride

Nothing stands between us here 

And I won't be denied

Crouching on his window sill, I subconsciously remove my boots as Kirama had asked me to, and slid to the floor slowly, feeling those emerald eyes on me. They reminded me of another pair, though this one was yellow, and accompanying it was a low, base-toned voice that said, _'I will not be denied'._ Then, a light tenor called my attention.

"H-Hiei?" a sniffle from the Kitsune told me that he was either sick or crying, and I would stake my life that it was the latter, and the reason he was crying had something to do with me; don't ask me how I know this, because I don't know. It's actually a bit … unnerving.

"Hn. Why are you crying fox?" I ask coldly. I shoved the edge on my words so that he didn't think I was concerned. Because I wasn't. I moved a bit closer, and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, sitting up to face me. Then, a soft whisper invaded my mind.

"H-how can you b-be here?" was the question asked. _That was a slightly pointless question, _I thought as I gave him a slightly inquisitional glare and replied,

"Easy fox; I was given leave from Makai, I came through a portal, and came here." He stood, shaking his head as a negative barely a fraction of an inch in either direction, eyes holding a slightly, _haunted_ look that I didn't like as he said,

"H-how can you be here with me? Alone?" Alright, now he was making no Inari- be-damned sense what so ever. Quirking an eyebrow, I tried to make sense of that question. _Why wouldn't I be here alone with Kurama? He's never asked me that before; the only reason I wouldn't want to be here alone with him is I he were a Youko, but he doesn't remember anything from that lif - or does he now?_ My thoughts came to an abrupt halt.

"What do you mean Kurama?" I asked cautiously; I had to know what he was getting at, because jumping to conclusions only serves to make you more paranoid.

"I h-had a dream a little while ago, and it was one of Youko Kurama's memories. About you." My throat constricted, painfully cutting off my air supply; for some reason, my mind had kept hidden from me that I didn't want Kurama to know that I had been … made even more undesired than my curse deemed me. My eyes stung with tears that I refused to wipe away; I didn't think the fox - no, Kurama - could see them, and the motion would only draw his attention.

"So what fox? How do you know it wasn't just a dream?" I asked with and angry edge, willing away Inari-be-damned tears that hadn't been shed in over 20 years. He took a step towards me. Then another. And another. Until he stood half a foot from me and whispered,

"It was too real; too frighteningly, horrifyingly wrong, to be just a dream, Hiei." I growled a low warning in my throat as tears threatened to fall; damn you, you perceptive fox!

"Why do you care kitsune? It happened years ago; it doesn't matter." I said angrily, turning my glare to the floor.

"Because … because … because I love you, dammit!"

__

And I would be the one

To hold you down

Kiss you so hard

I'll take your breath away

And after I'd wipe away the tears

Just close your eyes dear

"Because … because … because I love you, dammit!" I yelled. There. I said it. Now all I had to wait for was the horribly painful rejection I now inevitably had to face. Turning my gaze up from the floor, I met a calm, if not watery ruby gaze, and heard him say slowly,

"You don't mean that." I blinked at him in a confused fashion; what in the three worlds could he have possibly meant by saying _that_?!

"Yes, I do Hiei, or I wouldn't have said it. I know you don't love me though; what the Youko did to you … I can't even hope for you to return your feelings, but at least you know how I feel." I said miserably. Another few seconds that felt like small eternities drifted by, and I realized he hadn't killed me or left; hadn't moved from his spot. Looking to where he stood, his head was tilted down, so that I couldn't see his face. Then, something small and cool bumped into my bare foot. Looking down, I saw a duplicate of the black marble-like object from the 'dream'. _It's a hiruseki stone, _I thought incredulously. Then, the fire demon said through clenched teeth,

"No. You don't love me. I'm a tainted, forbidden child, denied love by even my own mother. Nobody, and nothing, can ever, or will ever, love me." Gently, I took his smooth, pale chin in my hand and tilted his face upwards, looking deep into his ruby colored eyes. Wiping away his tears with a thumb slowly, I leaned towards him and laid my lips on his to prove that I loved him more than anything; always had, and always will…

__

I'll hold you down

Kiss you so hard

I'll take your breath away

And after I'd wipe away the tears

Just close your eyes

OWARI!!

HKK: My first YYH fic!! How was it?  
SnHO: Sucked. You're gonna get flames galore.

HKK: ;_; It _was_ a bit OOC, and kind of difficult to follow with the POV changes… you think I'll get flames? ::looks nervous::

SnHO: I hope so; I need to refill my flamethrower for some target practice … but if you flame because this fic had SHOUNEN-AI, I will personally post the flame on our profile and mock it for everyone to see.

HKK: -_-' Yami no baka. Anyway, R'n'R; tell me if I have a future in writing or not … ^^;;

Footnotes:

1 - Ok, I heard somewhere that Hiei is 500, and so, I picked a random age; dun yell at me!! I dun know, but please don't flame me about it!

2 - I dun know how exactly these guys sense a ki, so I made up a way… ^^;;


End file.
